


christmas

by wiltedfeathers



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: F/M, aka they’re the only person who’s seen him without the mask, and he pretends that’s not a thing, but they have history together, christmas themed but idk if christmas exists in space, like pre-mandalorian history together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21882715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wiltedfeathers/pseuds/wiltedfeathers
Summary: “I, um, wanted to give you something.” He cleared his throat, thankful you couldn’t tell how nervous he was in the face. He’d been out on a job when he’d come across a bracelet he thought you’d like, and relief washed over his face when your face began to light up.“You didn’t have to do this.” You shook your head, smiling up at him.“I wanted to thank you. For everything.”
Relationships: Din Djarin & Reader, Din Djarin/Reader, Din Djarin/You, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV) & Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Kudos: 126





	christmas

**Author's Note:**

> been writing a headcanon series on tumblr and this is connected to it without being a sequel but dyn and oc have known each other pretty much forever since before he became a mandalorian so pls enjoy

You’ve never considered Christmas to be a real holiday. It was never a big deal growing up because it wasn’t exactly recognized as a holiday where you grew up, but you recall faint memories of togetherness and huge meals around this time. To you, the holidays and winter meant the planet was covered in snow and you spent countless hours outside making snow creatures to show off to your parents. As you got older and began to explore the planet on your own you constantly missed the idea of a home cooked meal and being surrounded by family.

Days turned into weeks turned into a few months on the Razor Crest. Mando never directly clarified what he meant by wanting you to help but you figured it out by how often you’d been looking after the child and the few instances you had to back him up on jobs. It hadn’t been his intention for the both of you to fall into traditional roles but the minute the tiny green creature got attached to you, it was a wrap. He’d been attached to your hip since day one and couldn’t stand it when you had to help out on jobs, something he had in common with his space guardian.

The ship didn’t have enough room for a full cooked meal so it took a lot of convincing on your part to set up camp on a nearby planet. Mando was the type to do what he needed to do and leave, not taking extra trips that were out of the way. You always had been able to convince him of the most ridiculous requests but he still never found the strength to resist anything you asked of him. That’s how the three of you found yourselves in front of a campfire on the next planet over as you cooked one of your mom’s dishes to the best of your memory. Mando set up camp for the night as the child was bundled up in his pod, happily being a taste tester as you fed him scraps until it was officially dinnertime.

“Food’s ready.” You walked over to Mando with a plate, hoping you did your mother justice. You wouldn’t be surprised if you ended up having to save him a plate, as he’d strategically wait until you were asleep to worry about eating (You caught him one time after waking up in the middle of the night).

“Not hungry.” Mando spoke in a flat voice. His stomach had been growling for hours but the thought of having to take his helmet off in front of you, despite knowing you for a majority of his life. It’d been too long and betraying the code so far in just doesn’t sit right with him. You sighed and rolled your eyes.

“Din, you’re gonna eat even if I have to stare at the back of your head to make sure you’ve got food in your system.” You said firmly, holding the plate closer to him, “I’ll even go sit by the kid with my back to you if it helps.”

He paused for a minute, sighing before taking the plate from you. You heard the click and hiss of his helmet by the time you had returned to the child and began to help him with his dinner. It didn’t hold  
the same nostalgia as holiday celebrations growing up, but it was better than nothing. Mando helped you clean up (after putting his helmet back on, of course) and chose to put the kid to bed to give you a break. Before you headed to your bunk, Mando had stopped you.

“I, um, wanted to give you something.” He cleared his throat, thankful you couldn’t tell how nervous he was in the face. He’d been out on a job when he’d come across a bracelet he thought you’d like, and relief washed over his face when your face began to light up.

“You didn’t have to do this.” You shook your head, smiling up at him.

“I wanted to thank you. For everything.” 

“Don’t really have a choice when you’re holding a blaster to my back.” You teased, “But I appreciate this, truly. I’m not gonna take it off” 

You don’t know what came over you, but suddenly you were hugging him. It caught Mando off guard but neither of you were in a rush to move. It was a sense of familiarity that was comforting for the both of you.


End file.
